Albus Potter and the New Generation
Albus Potter and the New Generation is a British fantasy novel and the continuation of the Harry Potter series. It follows the children of all the main characters, hence the title, though the main characters of the previous series do still appear. The book picks up where the epilogue of Deathly Hallows left off, meaning the year is 2017 and Harry has three children with Ginny. The child that the story is named after, Albus, is the main character of the book. It follows him during his first year of Hogwarts and shows him making many new friends and enemies. Plot Beginning 11-year-old Albus Severus Potter is woken up by his overly excited brother James, who is just repeating "it's today!" over and over again. Albus seems to know what he's talking about and is horrified to find out he's slept in. James and Albus then move as fast as possible to get ready while their little sister, Lily, does the complete opposite and takes her time with everything. It's revealed why very fast as their mother, Ginny, reveals that Albus' clock is two hours fast. After finding this out, Albus, embarrassed beyond belief, sits down beside his brother and sister. Meanwhile, upstairs, their father, Harry Potter, is just waking up and has to be reminded by Ginny that "it's today". Harry panics quite a bit just like Albus, but Ginny laughs and tells him that they have plenty of time to waste. Harry suits up and walks downstairs, talking to all of his children and revealing what "it" is: Albus is going for his first year at Hogwarts today. Albus is quite excited at the thought and is even more excited when Harry gives him his first wand, which is made from the horn of a unicorn, with Harry commenting that wands like it are extremely rare and are actually illegal in Mumbai. However, Albus' excitement turns in to confusion when Harry also gives Lily a wand, though this one a regular wooden one as Lily is only 9-years-old and wouldn't be able to handle a larger one. Albus asks why this is, with Lily responding she's also going for her first year in Hogwarts before pulling a mocking smile. Albus points out that Lily is only nine and only eleven to twelve-year-olds can start their first year. Albus almost hits Lily when she claims she's just naturally better than him, but he is stopped by Ginny. Albus tries to prove Lily wrong by trying to cast the Summoning Charm on a book but he confuses the charm (Accio) with another (Aguamenti) and ends up pouring a large amount of water on to the floor. After a sarcastic "good one" from Lily, the scene shifts to inside platform 9¾ with all the families waiting on the Hogwarts express. There are many types of people there from all over the UK, including a Scottish boy whose mother is trying to wash his face, an older Irish boy who is drinking a red liquid and a Welsh girl who is hopping up and down in place in excitement. Harry and Ginny are giving the kids all the regular things they'll need and all the things they'll need just in case, including giving James the Marauder's Map, with him doing a celebratory dance as a result. While waiting for the train, Harry spots his former rival Draco Malfoy entering with his son and wife. Harry and Draco stare at each other for a bit before Harry nods at Draco and Draco does the same back before pointing at Harry and telling his son something. His son walks over to them and introduces himself to Albus, revealing his name to be Scorpius. Albus is rendered speechless at the sight of Scorpius, as he has been told of what Draco did to his father. However, James is far more willing to speak with Scorpius, though the two don't become friends as James is very excitable and giddy while Scorpius is calm and closed off. After this brief encounter the Hogwarts Express shows up and everyone enters, though Albus stops halfway, revealing he is afraid he'll be sorted into Slytherin. After some encouraging words from his father, he enters with everyone else. Entering Hogwarts During the train ride, Albus finds out his cousin, Rose Weasley, is also attending Hogwarts. The two have a friendly conversation where they catch up on everything before Rose reveals that his other cousin, Hugo, is also attending. Once again, Albus is confused by this, as Hugo is nine just like Lily. Rose reveals that there are a number of exceptions that allow someone below eleven to enter Hogwarts, though they are very rare, hence why the whole of Harry's year didn't have any. After this, Albus has an encounter with the Welsh girl he spotted in platform 9¾, who stares at him with wide eyes before pulling out a marker and drawing a pair of glasses on to his face before doodling a lightning bolt on to his head. The Welsh girl then gasps and yells at Albus that he is Harry Potter's son. Albus confirms this and she hugs him, revealing that her name is Aerona Lockeltime her parents were there during the Battle of Hogwarts and that they saw Harry defeat "You Know Who". Albus is confused at first but then asks if she means Voldemort, causing everyone to turn to him in shock. Albus is confused by this until Aerona informs him that "You Know Who's" name is still a taboo as despite being dead many are still afraid of him. Rose, Scorpius, and Aerona tell Albus to not use his name, but he claims that fearing someone's name is stupid before attempting to say "Voldemort" again only for the trolley witch to cast Silencio on him. She makes him promise not to say it before undoing the charm and walking away. Meanwhile, James meets a group of wizards sneaking out of the train to play chicken and follows them to do the same. They all stand on top of the Express as a tunnel is closing in, with one person yelling that whoever jumps is chicken. As the tunnel grows closer and closer more and more of the wizards jump back inside until it's just James. The other wizards see the tunnel closing in and wait for James to come in but it passes through the tunnel and all of them think James is dead. That is until James suddenly appears behind them and asks what they're upset about. They all are terrified at first but then calm down and demand to know how James survived. His response is a calm and emotionless "I just did." The wizards are amazed at this and their pseudo-leader, named Lucious, asks James to join his gang. James shrugs and nods, confirming he wants to join and the others rejoice at this. Later, Albus manages to catch a chocolate frog he bought and eats it before grabbing his card that comes with it which is revealed to be of his uncle Ron Weasley. He is quite excited by this as it is a gold card and almost chokes on the frog. Luckily he is saved by Scorpius, who uses Accio to grab it out of his throat. Albus is extremely jealous of this due to his failure at using Accio at the beginning of the day. Scorpius points out that Accio is an extremely easy spell and walks away with a sarcastic "your father must be so proud." Albus once again tries to use Accio to prove Scorpius wrong. He attempts to drag Scorpius himself towards him but speaks so fast he says "scorpion" instead and drags a girl's pet scorpion towards him. The scorpion begins crawling on Albus' face and he freezes while Scorpius walks away, ending their conversation with another sarcastic comment. Albus manages to knock the scorpion off of him but it lands on the floor and, out of fear, stings Albus' leg. After this everyone in the area crowds around Albus with Lily grabbing his leg and sucking out of the poison before spitting it out. After this, Albus passes out and when he wakes up they're already at Hogwarts. They all get out and enter Hogwarts, with many students pushing and shoving each other to be the first to get in as they know just how full of adventure Hogwarts is. Once they're in the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall explains everything about Hogwarts for those who don't know, throwing a subtle brag about how Harry Potter went to the school in there every now and again. All the staff stand up and give brief introductions to themselves, ending on Hagrid. After this, they bring out the Sorting Hat who sings a happy-go-lucky song about the different houses in Hogwarts like he usually does, ending on him revealing his name before being thrown into the air and landing on a student's head and yelling that they are a Ravenclaw. After the song, everyone begins going on to the stage to be sorted. Albus keeps putting it off and allowing everyone else to go after him. Hugo is a Hufflepuff, Rose is a Gryffindor, Aerona is a Gryffindor, Lily is a Ravenclaw and James is a Gryffindor. The final two of the cast, Scorpius, and Albus, shock everyone as Scorpius is sorted into Gryffindor and Albus is sorted into Slytherin. Every single person in the room is shocked by Albus' casting, including Albus himself. Minerva attempts to calm everyone down by informing them that just because most of Slytherin became Death Eaters doesn't mean everyone in Slytherin is evil. However, it is quite clear that she herself isn't sure about this. Albus has so many conflicting emotions running through him he ends up running outside Hogwarts. Luckily he realizes what he's doing and stops just outside the door. Hagrid, a man named Moe and Lily try to get Albus back inside, but he shakes them all off claiming he'll go back in when he feels like it and that he just needs some fresh air. He then vomits slightly on to the floor due to running so fast and so far before agreeing to come back in while Moe cleans up the vomit. Albus reenters the school hall and everyone stares at him in surprise. He admits that he overreacted to the situation and sits down. James questions Albus on his strange actions, with Albus trying to justify himself by claiming it was a spur of the moment situation. An unknown amount of time later, Albus and his class are being taught by Filius Flitwick how to use different spells, including Wingardium Leviosa, Brackium Emendo, and Accio. Everyone succeeds at these spells except Albus who makes a student float, makes a dissection frog's bones disappear and accidentally pulls a book into his face and ends up with a large bruise on his face. He ends up having to stay extra time after class so Filius can tend to his wounds. Matters are made even worse when Filius asks him if he knows about the ink on his face, reminding him that he forgot to wipe it off. The next day, the class is taken out by Louis Alexander Robert Thomas, AKA L.A.R.T., who is walking them through a forest, though none of them are 100% sure why. L.A.R.T. himself clearly has no clue what he is doing as he is quite indecisive about where they're going and what they have to do. Luckily, things actually get on track when Rose discovers what appears to be a turtle with a pig nose and curly tail. After seeing it, L.A.R.T. begins describing what it is, revealing that it is actually a mock turtle, named after the creature from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and that it is, in fact, what mock turtle soup is made out of. Louis goes on for a bit describing the turtle, showing that he clearly has an interest in beasts and monsters. James is the only one who is listening to him as the others have tuned out. Albus ends up sneaking off to follow a strange, snake-like creature. This turns out to be a terrible choice as the creature turns in to a wand that is picked up by a strange man. As the book describes him, he wears a blood red suit, a black tie and a hood that hides his face. When he looks up to face him he reveals he is wearing a golden mask that has a "Glasgow smile" carved into its face. The man, who Albus mentally dubs "The Nobleman", casts the Full Body-Bind Curse on him, freezing him in place. After this, Albus is left on the floor as The Nobleman attacks his class. An unknown amount of time later, Albus has been freed but is torn up about what happened as L.A.R.T. was heavily injured and the only person who got off with barely any scratches was Aerona. The bad news piles on as due to his absence during the attack some students believe he is a coward who didn't do anything to help and those who know the real story normally ask why he was so slow to react to The Nobleman's attack. Because of this, Lucious, the leader of James' gang, has dubbed Albus "The False Potter". Meanwhile, Mistress McGonagall has a meeting with L.A.R.T. who explains the attack to her. She reacts by telling L.A.R.T. that they need an Auror to investigate this, as The Nobleman could be a Death Eater or a dark wizard and if he isn't either he's still clearly a danger to children. L.A.R.T. agrees and writes a letter to the Aurors, giving it to a messenger owl and sending it off. At the Ministry of Magic (M.o.M) the owl smashes through a window stiff as a board and somehow lives. It is picked up by none other than Harry Potter himself who reads the owl's message. Characters Hogwarts Students *Albus Severus Potter is the son of Harry Potter and is like his father in many ways. *James Sirius Potter II is the eldest son of Harry and Ginny and has inherited his uncles Fred and George's sense of humor. *Lily L. Potter is the only daughter of Harry and Ginny and was accepted into Hogwarts despite being just nine. *Scorpius Malfoy is the only child of Draco Malfoy and is described to look exactly like his father but with glasses. *Aerona Lockeltime is a new character. She is a Welsh girl who has hair that goes all the way down her back. *Rose Granger-Weasley is the daughter of Hermoine and Ron. She is described to be a lot like her mother and is said to look like a female version of Ron. *Hugo Granger-Weasley is the son of Hermoine and Ron. He is described to look like Ron personality wise but looks like a male version of his mother. *Lucious Stonewall is the leader of a gang of students and is known for being "not the nicest guy". Hogwarts Staff *Headmistress Minerva McGonagall is the current head of Hogwarts and has been since 1998. *Professor Neville Longbottom is a friend of Harry and the current herbology teacher. *Louis Alexander Robert Thomas, also known as "L.A.R.T.", is a new teacher at Hogwarts though no one knows what he actually teaches. He is quite eccentric and doesn't realize how ridiculous his nickname is. *Hagrid is the large, amazingly strong half-wizard half-giant gamekeeper of Hogwarts. *Moe is a new member of Hogwarts. He serves as more or less a janitor. *Filius Flitwick is one of the oldest teachers at Hogwarts. He teaches Charms. Others *Harry Potter is an Auror and one of the most famous wizards of all time. *Aeron Lockeltime is Aerona's father who shares his daughter's excited personality and way of life. *Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley-Potter is the wife of Harry and the sister of Ron Weasley. *Draco Malfoy is the former rival of Harry. *The Nobleman, named so due to his fancy way of dressing and his obvious wealth (he wears a golden mask), is the book's main antagonist. Notes *While the book does try to stick to the original series' continuity there are a few things that have been changed. The biggest of which being Lily, who in the original novel wasn't sent off to Hogwarts with her brothers. Category:Books Category:Sequels Category:Fantasy Category:Harry Potter